Daddy's Little Girl
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Fanfic of how little Melinda feels when her father keeps leaving. Is there anything she can do to get him to stay? Based on the song "Daddy's Little Girl"...Read & Review?


**Summary- Melinda's little heart keeps on breaking, but is there anything she can do to get her Daddy to stay? Based on the song "Daddy's Little Girl" by DJ Boonie. Read & Review??**

Background- Melinda is about 9, and her dad is leaving more and more often. This is just a little fic about how she feels, and how she begs him to stay. Inspired by the song "Daddy's little girl".

_NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED, I DO NOT OWN GHOST WHISPERER OR ITS CHARACTERS!_

* * *

_[He drops his suitcase by the door. _

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore.]_

Beth looks on as Melinda cries. She knows there is nothing that her little girl can do to keep Tom with them, but she knows that Melinda will try anyway.

_[She drags her feet across the floor, _

_Trying to hold back Daddy;_

_To keep him holding on.]_

"Daddy, please! Don't go." Melinda screams, pulling on his hand.

"Please, Melly, just let go. I have to go, baby. I'm sorry." He says, looking down at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I'll do anything to keep you here! I'll…I'll clean my room!" she yells, clutching at him.

Tom kneels down to her level, and grabs her up in a big hug.

"I'm so sorry. Baby, you have to be strong for your Mommy, okay? I love you, and I'm coming back, but just stay strong in the meantime." He says, kissing her on the forehead.

"Can't you just stay? Mommy doesn't mean the things she says when you think I'm asleep." Melinda begs.

Beth and Tom exchange a look.

Beth walks over to Melinda and picks her up. She holds her back as Tom walks out the door, and she screams and thrashes in Beth's arms.

"DADDY!" she yells, running to the window to watch him drive away.

He glances back and waves briefly, and she waves back. Then he drives away.

* * *

It was a week and a half before he came back the first time.

Melinda would sit at the window every afternoon, awaiting his return. When the time came for her to go to bed, she would sigh and walk slowly up the stairs; disheartened.

"DADDY! You're back!" Melinda screamed when she saw his car pull up.

"Hey!" Tom says, picking Melinda up and swinging her around. "How's my Mellybear going?"

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, baby. But I can only stay for a little while." He says, putting her back on the ground.

"Why can't you just stay forever?" Melinda says, tears forming in her eyes.

"It just doesn't work that way, honey."

"Why not?"

"Hey, I brought you something! Look at this!" Tom says, changing the subject and pulling out a locket.

He hands it to Melinda, and she gasps.

"It's so pretty, Daddy! I love it!"

"I thought you would. And look inside. I put a picture of me and you in there."

Melinda opens it up, and there is a picture inside. The inscription reads: "You're always Daddy's Little Girl".

The happiness Melinda felt when he returned only lasted a little while.

* * *

_[She says:_

_Daddy, daddy, don't leave._

_I'll do anything to keep you_

_Right here with me. _

_Can't you see how much I need you?]_

Melinda sobbed as Tom packed up his suitcase again.

_[Daddy, daddy, don't leave._

_Mommy's saying things she don't mean._

_She don't know what she's talking about,_

_Somebody hear me out!]_

"Daddy!" Melinda screamed. "Please don't leave me! Take me with you, Mommy doesn't want me!"

_[Father; listen._

_Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go._

_Father; stay here._

_I will do anything in return._

_I'll clean my room,_

_Try hard at school,_

_I'll be good, I promise you. _

_Father, father, I pray to you.]_

"Baby, I have to. I can't take you, where I'm going isn't a place for little girls." Tom said as he walked out the door. "Remember the locket."

* * *

He came and went for a few months, each time being longer than the last. Each time he brought her another gift.

She asked her Mother where he went, but all she could say was "Oh, it's just business. He'll be back."

He finally came back, and he's been back for weeks.

_[Now she hasn't slept in weeks,_

_But she don't wanna close her eyes _

'_Cause she's scared that he'll leave._

_They've tried just about everything,_

_But it's getting harder now;_

_For him to breathe.]_

* * *

When he left this time, she knew he wasn't coming back. Somehow, deep in her heart, she knew that this was the last time she'd ever see her dad.

She let him pass easily.

"_Please don't let him go; I'm begging you so. Let him open his eyes, need a little more time, to tell him that I love him more than anything in the world; It's Daddy's Little Girl." _She whispered, looking towards the sky.

Her heart faltered for a short moment when he turned back around, with a sad look on his face.

"Baby, Melly, I want you to remember that I always love you. Always have, always will; even when I'm not here." He says, walking towards her.

She ignored the fact that he was talking, and moved away from him when he tried to kiss her cheek.

"Just go." She said coldly, walking up the stairs to her room.

She had to harden her heart to him, because she was sick of it breaking everytime he left. If she was never going to see him again, she'd rather remember how they used to be, not how he left even though she begged and begged.

A heart isn't meant to be broken so many times that it is beyond repair, but Melinda's was.

Maybe it would have been easier if her mother actually cared about her daughter, but she didn't. Melinda was completely alone in this world-besides her Gran-and she knew perfectly well how to cope. 'Don't let anyone in, and nothing happens' was her new motto, and it worked.

She looked at her Dad driving off one last time, and sighed to herself.

Turning a photo of him around so that she couldn't see it, she whispered one last thing…

"_She was Daddy's Little Girl…"_

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? Review nd tell me...**


End file.
